cspfandomcom-20200223-history
Model Mayhem
Model Mayhem, also known as Double Take in the 2012 Special, is a recurring challenge of visual intelligence on Canada's Smartest Person. It is the second challenge of visual intelligence ever introduced and the fourth challenge ever introduced. Description Retrieved from CBC.ca Competitors watch a model do a catwalk, and need to pay very close attention to her outfit. Their task is to recall all of the details of the wardrobe and accessories she is wearing, and dress another model in exactly same way. Just as in everyday life where visual details are often dynamic and in motion, the motion of the model’s walk adds to the difficulty of remembering her outfit. The test is also designed so that the many stripes, patterns and dots on the outfit provide visual distraction, which makes is harder to remember recall visual details.https://www.cbc.ca/smartestperson/blog/testing-intelligences-episode-1 2012 Special Double Take was the second of the two challenges of visual intelligence and the fourth challenge overall. Gerry Dee explained to the contestants the instructions and that the contestant in 1st place would earn 5 overall points, the contestant in 2nd place would earn 3, the contestant in 3rd place would earn 2, and the contestant in last place would earn 0. The viewers were unable to play along with the contestants on the Canada's Smartest Person app. Marshall Carroll selected 9 out of the 15 correct items for his model. He selected the correct bag, skirt, blouse, blazer, shoes, sunglasses, necklace, bracelet, and scarf. Peter Dyakowski also selected 9 out of the 15 correct items for his model. He selected the correct purse, skirt, blouse, blazer, shoes, sunglasses, necklace, bracelet, and ring. Greg Frankson selected 8 out of the 15 correct items for his model. He selected the correct hat, bag, skirt, blazer, shoes, sunglasses, necklace, and bracelet. Laura Suen selected 11 out of the 15 correct items for her model. She selected the correct hat, purse, skirt, blouse, blazer, shoes, sunglasses, necklace, bracelet, ring, and scarf. Therefore, Laura was awarded 5 overall points for finishing in 1st place, Marshall and Peter were each awarded 3 for tying for 2nd place, and Greg was not awarded any for finishing in last place.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8ofUJ_9e18&t=2803s Summary of Results Episode 101 Model Mayhem was the sole challenge of visual intelligence and the fourth challenge overall. Jeff Douglas explained to the viewers the instructions and how they could play along with the contestants on the Canada's Smartest Person app. Jessi Cruickshank explained to the contestants that the contestant in 1st place would earn 5 overall points, the contestant in 2nd place would earn 3, the contestant in 3rd place would earn 2, and the contestant in last place would earn 1. Kira is the first name of the model that the contestants had to base their respective models' attire on. Roselyn Kelada-Sedra selected 14 out of the 15 correct items for her model. She selected the incorrect jacket. Kiel Lemmen selected 11 out of the 15 correct items for his model. He selected the incorrect hat, jacket, shoes, and watch. Tova Sherman selected 9 out of the 15 correct items for her model. She selected the incorrect bag, bag scarf, hat, jacket, necklace, and scarf. Albert Tam selected 13 out of the 15 correct items for his model. He selected the incorrect blouse and necklace. Therefore, Roselyn was awarded 5 overall points for finishing in 1st place, Albert was awarded 3 for finishing in 2nd place, Kiel was awarded 2 for finishing in 3rd place, and Tova was awarded 1 for finishing in last place. As for the public, the top performers, by percentage score, were Luke Genereux of Port Coquitlam, British Columbia, with 90%, Lilly Campbell of Salt Spring Island, British Columbia, with 89%, Erin Williams of Coquitlam, British Columbia, with 89%, 'Markell' of Winnipeg, Manitoba, with 85%, Krysta Doskoch of Brampton, Ontario, with 82%, and Austin Lymburner of Abbotsford, British Columbia, with 79%. Further, women performed better than men with average percentage scores of 61% and 48%, respectively. Also, it was revealed that Jeff himself had received a percentage score of 82%. However, the scores for the public are calculated differently than the scores for the contestants.https://www.cbc.ca/player/play/2535618049 (1:03:05) Summary of Results References Category:2012 Special Category:Season 1 Category:Challenges Category:Visual Intelligence